


marching beat

by arsenouselation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: Give me my brother back.





	marching beat

**Author's Note:**

> Dug from the archives.

Mikasa marches to the heartbeat of Eren. A steady rhythm that thunders in her ears, a steadiness that chases away the cold dreams. Gives comfort where there is none.  
   
 _Give_.  
   
The wind whistles in her rage as she moves (faster, faster now), mouth dry and heart jumping against her chest. It feels like she can (will) cut through anything, even the Female Titan. Eren is alive, he is alive.   
   
 _Give him back._  
   
Mikasa screams. It feels like her own heart is breaking, trying to reach out. _Eren_.  
   
 _Give me my brother—_


End file.
